Las normas de un Black
by Lils White
Summary: Sirius nunca fue un Black como los demás, ergo, no cumplió las normas que hacen a todo Black. Serie de drabbles.
1. Norma nº 1

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un gryffindor directo e impulsivo de familia sangre limpia? ¿Su inseparable amigo enamorado de una pelirroja con mal genio? ¿Un muchacho con _un pequeño problema peludo_ o un animago que acabó traicionándolos a todos? Es normal, los creo J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen (aunque la estoy convenciendo para que me regale a Sirius)._

**Las normas de un Black**

_Norma nº 1: Todo Black debe ser puntual y no comportarse de forma insolente_

Walburga dirigió una mirada crítica a su reloj y toqueteó con los dedos en la mesa, impaciente. Su sobrina, Bellatrix Black, que ese día cumplía los diecisiete años, había ido a su casa para celebrarlo con sus dos hermanas y sus padres. Su tarta de cumpleaños se alzaba en el centro la larga mesa del salón de los Black.

Druella, la madre de Bellatrix, la contemplaba con censura, como si fuera culpa suya que sus hijos se hubieran retrasado. Se parecía mucho a Narcissa, la hija menor, con el pelo rubio más allá de la cintura, y aspecto delicado. Las otras dos hijas, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, por el contrario, habían salido a su padre; altas y de rasgos fuertes.

Orión se aclaró la garganta en ese instante, y Walburga se volvió hacia él. Su marido era un hombre alto y bien vestido, de porte regio.

―Tal vez deberíamos empezar sin ellos, querida.

Ella apretó los labios. No le gustaba que le dijeran ―o sugirieran en este caso― lo que debía hacer, pero sabía que Orión tenía razón.

Asintió y chasqueó los dedos llamando a Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, para que empezara a servir. Él se apareció al instante con un suave "¡plop!".

―¿Me ha llamado, mi ama? ―preguntó haciendo una reverencia tan pronunciada que tocó el suelo con su aplastada nariz.

Antes de que Walburga pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y dos pares de pies corrieron por el pasillo. No tardaron en aparecer dos niños; ambos estaban llenos de barro y se parecían bastante. Aún así, se notaba que el que llevaba una escoba al hombro era mayor. No porque fuera unos centímetros más alto, sino porque al contrario que su hermano ―porque era evidente que eran hermanos―, que había agachado la cabeza y miraba al suelo avergonzado; él mantuvo una expresión resuelta, y casi burlona, una expresión que Walburga consideraría insolente y él llamaría audaz.

Pasaron unos segundos de pesado silencio, hasta que Walburga, con voz inflexible, dijo:

―Id a poneros algo adecuado y bajad a celebrar el cumpleaños de vuestra prima ―el pequeño suspiró algo aliviado, como si pensara que iba a ser peor, y el mayor hizo una mueca socarrona. Walburga añadió―: Cuando se vayan vuestras primas, limpiaréis el baño del segundo piso.

Se quedó satisfecha al comprobar la mirada enfurruñada del mayor y la desolación del pequeño. El baño del segundo piso no se utilizaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y seguramente estaría asqueroso. Bien, así aprenderían la lección.

Se volvió hacia sus invitados, y le ordenó a Kreacher, sin dignarse a mirarlo:

―Sírvenos de una vez y después ve a limpiar lo que esos dos deben a haber ensuciado.

―Sí, ama.

Apenas había cogido el primer plato, cuando una voz burlesca, que Walburga conocía muy bien, llegó hasta ellos desde el piso de arriba:

―Madre ―siempre ponía ese tono cada vez que la llamaba así, como si lo encontrara gracioso e inapropiado―; no puedo ponerme algo adecuado, el otro día tiré casi toda ropa por la ventana. Como no quería ir al cumpleaños de Bella, pensé que si no tenía ropa, preferirías que me quedara en casa antes que ir desnudo.

Kreacher se quedó paralizado con el plato en la mano y apretó los dientes; el hijo mayor de su ama nunca le había caído bien. Todos los demás guardaron silencio, paralizados. Bellatrix compuso una expresión de rabia, y sólo Andrómeda pareció encontrar divertido el comentario, porque sonrió levemente.

Walburga no pudo contenerse; se levantó bruscamente y gritó:

―¡Sirius!

Las carcajadas de su hijo se oyeron por toda la mansión.

_¡Pues eso es todo! :)_

_Últimamente estoy muy productiva (excepto en _**Travesura realizada**,_ que no avanza T.T). Y bueno, esto sería una serie de drabbles y viñetas que hablan de cómo Sirius incumple todas y cada una de _**Las normas de un Black**_. Por ahora se supone que serían nueve (mi número de la suerte), pero si tiene éxito a lo mejor hasta me animo a ampliarlo._

_La verdad es que no debería estar publicando esto, pero en _**Travesura realizada** _me di cuenta de que no sólo adoro leer sobre Sirius, sino que también adoro escribir sobre él. Y esto es lo que dio mi cabecita. ¿Alguien adivina cuál será la siguiente norma? Quien lo haga se gana un beso de Sirius, ¡animaos! _

_Ya sabéis, los reviews alimentan a los escritores, y las historias de los escritores alimentan a los lectores; _ergo_, déjame un review para que me alimente y pueda seguir creando historias con las que alimentarte ;)._

_¡Gracias de antemano!_

**Lils**


	2. Norma nº 2

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un gryffindor directo e impulsivo de familia sangre limpia? ¿Su inseparable amigo enamorado de una pelirroja con mal genio? ¿Un muchacho con _un pequeño problema peludo_ o un animago que acabó traicionándolos a todos? Es normal, los creo J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen (aunque la estoy convenciendo para que me regale a Sirius)._

**Las normas de un Black**

_Norma nº 2: Todo Black debe ir a Slytherin_

Sirius se atusó el pelo, nervioso, aunque nunca se atrevería a admitirlo. Gracias a Merlín, su apellido era de los primeros, y no tendría que esperar demasiado.

Porque para lo que casi todos era una mera selección sin importancia, una ilusión brillando en los ojos que se apagaba o se encendía llegado el momento, el nombre de una casa de Hogwarts gritado a todo el Gran Comedor; para él era saber _quién era_.

Si caía en Slytherin quedaría demostrado que era un Black. Dejaría de haber ceños fruncidos por parte de su madre en las comidas, miradas penetrantes de su padre cada vez que se cruzaban, o murmullos con mala intención de sus primos y tíos.

Si no caía en Slytherin, no sería un Black. No sería un sangre limpia, no sería alguien con el futuro construido. Sería, simple y llanamente, _Sirius_.

―¡Black, Sirius! ―gritó McGonagall, con su inseparable túnica esmeralda y el sombrero puntiagudo.

Sirius tragó en seco. Intentó esconder su nerviosismo dedicándole una sonrisa confiada a James, que alzó el pulgar para darle ánimos.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el taburete, dónde se sentó y se secó disimuladamente las manos, llenas de sudor, en la túnica. Los alumnos lo contemplaban con curiosidad, pudo ver que algunos susurraban, seguramente se habrían percatado de que familia procedía. McGonagall le colocó el sombrero, y Sirius no pudo ver nada más.

Estuvo unos segundos con el sombrero puesto; con los ojos de todos los integrantes del Gran Comedor clavados en él. Sirius no recordaría bien que le había dicho el sombrero exactamente, ni que había respondido él. Tan sólo lograría acordarse de la pregunta que le hizo el sombrero antes de anunciar a la casa a la que pertenecía:

―La pregunta no es quién eres, sino quién quieres ser.

Y Sirius, a sus once años de edad, lo entendió. El sombrero abrió la raja que tenía en forma de boca y gritó:

―¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, y Sirius esbozó la sonrisa más amplía de su vida. Se quedó quiero, sin quitarse el sombrero, y sentado en el taburete, disfrutando de su triunfo. Imaginando la cara de su madre al enterarse, sintiéndose liberado del peso de su apellido.

―Señor Black ―dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz severa, aunque más cálida que de costumbre―; haga el favor de volver a su asiento.

Sirius se quitó el sombrero, y sin poderlo evitar, abrazó brevemente a la profesora de Transformaciones, que se quedó petrificada. Ebrio de felicidad, y si dejar de sonreír, corrió a su mesa y estrechó las manos de los que ahora eran su nueva familia.

Y Sirius supo, cuando James también fue elegido a Gryffindor, cuando un muchacho pequeño y con cara de rata les rió una gracia, cuando un niño de aspecto desaliñado y mirada amable se presentó como Remus Lupin, que esa sería la mejor familia que tendría nunca.

* * *

><p><em>¡Pues aquí está la siguiente! Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí no me deja satisfecha, y la verdad es que no sabía por dónde cogerla.<em>

_Quiero darles las gracias especialmente a __**Venetrix **__y a __**Paosan**__ (que por cierto, si quieres que te conteste tus reviews, déjame tu e-mail de contacto), que me dejaron review :). A las/los demás, ¡animaos también! Que me da pena cuando veo que añadís la historia a favoritos pero no dejáis comentario ;)._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todas/os!_

_Hasta la próxima viñeta; "Todo Black debe despreciar a los sangre sucias"._

_**Lils **_


End file.
